Ed At The Museum
Ed at The Museum 'is an Ed Edd n Eddy version of the 2006 film, Night at The Museum. Director Danny Antonucci had gotten the liscence to use both Casimus Prime and Ilana but had no plans to reboot the series. Plot The movie opens on a New Yorker named Edd, a married man who has had trouble keeping a job and money for his ex wife Nazz and his son named Jimmy. He then hears about a job opening at the local history museum, which has gotten very few visitors in the last 5 years. He goes to apply for the job as a nightguard, where he is greeted by the former nightguard Rolf and his two asistants, Fredrick and Gerald. His first night in the museum, Edd explores the place, looking at the exhibits. He then stumbles on the sound of a water fountain running. Turning on his flashlight, he sees an animatronic t-rex. He drops his light, which catches the t-rex's attention. He then chases after him. Edd throws a World War II shotgun to him, of which he catches and runs off with. He then walks to the section containing Lewis and Clark as well as Sacagewea. After getting caught in the crossfire between a bunch of faceless Civil War fighters, he then walks to the section containing miniature dioramas. He spots one set in 1885. Down at his feet, mini cowboys are tying him up. He loses his balance and falls into the display where Jedidiah commands they start the train to ram him in the head. Before it can, Edd releases himself to see a huge army of Spartans and their leader Leonidas on the floor. They start firing their weapons at him. Out of nowhere, a British Redcoat by the name of General Carlos T. Finnius who fought for America, helps Edd onto his horse where they ride into the lobby. Then the Redcoat shows Edd the exhibit containing King Tut's tomb which also holds the source of the power to make the exhibits come to life, The Ring of The Son of King. In 1972, the ring and tomb were brought to the museum as part of an Egyptian exhibit. That night, everyone in the museum came to life, every night since. The Redcoat offers Edd help in locking up while gazing at Sacagewea, whom of which he admires. The next night, with Dr. McAnderson's approval, Edd brings his son to the museum. He tries to show how the t-rex (whom of which he has named either Rexy or Grimlock) awakens every night. He then walks to the Egyptian exhibit where the ring is missing. They go to the storeage room to find a bunch of exhibits about to go to a sister museum in Washington. Jimmy finds the ring, just as the three nightguards come in. Edd tells him to rotate the center gem so the outer design forms an X. He does so and the museum comes to life. Just then, Gerald, who was a UFC fighter, attacks Edd while some of the exhibits escape. He pile drives him just as he walks out. Edd runs to the Egyptian exhibit where Rolf and his two guards lock him and his son in. The Redcoat rides by on his horse and tells him he's on his own. He then turns to hear the scream of the pharoah. He runs toward the back, dodging the oversized jackals. He then unlocks the case and King Tut emerges. He speaks Egyptian and tells the guards to back off. He then turns back to Edd and removes his bandages, revealing his Egyptian clothes. He then demands his guards break the gate down. In the lobby, most of the exhibits are fighting or trying to escape. Clear across the room, an Easter Island head screams so that way Edd can speak. He tells the Civil War guys to stop the guards and he tells the Spartans and cowboys to pop a tire on their van. Gerald and Fredrick are captured but Rolf escapes. Edd then breaks down the glass box containing Lewis and Clark and Sacagewea. She points out his van crashed but he went back. Just then, Rolf comes riding in on a horse drawn wagon. Just as Sacagewea is about to get run over, the Redcoat knocks her out of the way, but gets ripped in half at the waist. Just then, Leonidas and Jedidiah come riding in an RC car of The Black Beauty, towing the gun on a rope. Behind them is the t-rex robot of which King Tut and Jimmy ride. Edd takes the Redcoat's horse. Leonidas and Jedidiah crash and thier car gets blown up, but Edd continues after him. Rolf exclaims that the horses are money carriers and only stop for certain words. Edd cries out the word "Dakota" which causes them to stop. He then tells Tut to tell his guards to take Rolf back to the museum. The time is 5:30, thirty minutes before sunrise and the exhibits go back to being maniqins. Edd tells Tut to use his ring to get everyone back the museum. The Redcoat and Edd take headcount. Just as they conclude Jedidiah and Leonidas died, they come walking in. The next day, Dr. McAnderson is about to fire Edd because of all the reports about the museum on the news. Just he escorts him out, hundreds of people start piling into the museum and Edd is given his job back. The movie ends with Rolf and his two parters being rehired, but as janitors. Quotes *'Redcoat: Climb aboard boy. Take my hand I won't kill you. *'Jedidiah': You better run boy. You hear Jedidiah?! That red coated horseman won't be able protect you forever. *'Edd': Thanks. *'Redcoat': No problem. General Carlos T. Finnius at your service. *'Edd': I'm Edd. *'Redcoat': Pleasure to meet you Eddward, but I must go. The hunt is afoot (caulks his shotgun) *'Edd': (softly) Hunt's afoot. (normal voice) Question for you. Isn't everything is this place to be? You know... *'Edd and the Redcoat': Dead? *'Edd':Yeah. *'Redcoat': Follow me. *'King Tut': (screaming) *'Redcoat': Yell all you want pharoah. You've been in 5,000 years and you're not getting out tonight. That's the source of the rucus. The Ring of The Son of King. Brought here in 1972. That night, everything in this muesum came to life, every night since. *'King Tut': (shouts in Egyptian language, causing the two jackals to get on their knees) *'Edd': Thanks. *'King Tu't: (coughing) You will not belive how stuffy it is in there. *'Easter Island Head':QUUUUUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT! Man man want to speak. *'Edd': Thank you. Now this here is King Tutankhamen, his ring is what brings you to life at night. *'Jimmy': How're we gonna find him now? *'Edd': I know someone who could help us. Watch out! (throws a cannonball at Sacagewea's case) *'Sacagewea': He left the wagon....and went back. *'Edd': Back? For what? *'Sacagewea': You saved me. *'Redcoat': You're worth saving sweetheart. *'Edd': Last chance Rolf! Stop the horses or I will! *'Rolf': Don't you know your history? These are money carriers! Horses trained to only stop for a secret word! *'Edd': Really?! You mean a word like.........DAKOTA?! Trivia *Even though the Redcoat states his name, he is only credited as "Redcoat". *Prime being a British Redcoat is an homage to his creator's favorite point in history, the battles before The Revolutionary War. *The liscence plate on the Black Beauty reads the word "Eddyious" the previous fanfiction written by Casimus pitting Eddy and Kevin against each other. *Guest Star: Danny Antonucci as the Easter Island Head. *A sequel featuring the Smithsonian is in thought. In it, Phineas would be Edd's son, Prime would be Tut, Ed would come in as Atilla The Hun, and Nazz as Amiela Earheart. Rolf would appear as the masked pharoah Kamenrah, the first ever Kamen Rider in history.